


Burn

by Snortinglaughter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Developing Relationship, Intense, M/M, POV Draco Malfoy, Post-Hogwarts, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 07:13:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13184997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snortinglaughter/pseuds/Snortinglaughter
Summary: A huge thank you to (gwendolen_lotte) for your life-saving beta skills :)





	Burn

Everybody was against it, but they couldn’t help themselves; they had tried to stay apart, but it was like trying to keep a fish out of the water, like trying to grow a flower on cement.

  
They say opposites attract. Now, as they stood facing each other a few feet away, Draco’s skin burned with the desire to cross the room and just touch.

  
“We have to stop this.” Draco’s voice was barely more than a whisper.

  
“Should we?” He could see Harry was almost trembling, his chest rising and falling rapidly.

  
“This is dangerous.”

  
“I can’t, Draco; I can’t stay away from you. Just look at you, can you blame me?” Harry took a step forward. Draco didn’t want him to get nearer, he knew his knees would weaken with every step.

  
“Please, Harry.”

  
“You know, the way you say my name, like a soft whisper.” He kept getting closer. “How it rolls off your tongue, how your lips move… I love it.”

  
Draco had to hold on to a chair, he wasn’t sure he could resist. He tried to back away, but his feet were glued to the floor. Harry was so close now.

  
“We shouldn’t. Harry, we-”

  
“Look deep inside yourself and tell me, Draco. Tell me you don’t want this, don’t want me.” Harry extended his arm, as soon as his fingertips touched his jaw, Draco felt his willpower weaken and gave in to the feeling of the strong calloused hand. Fiery green eyes met cool gray ones.

  
He lowered his head to touch their foreheads together and pulled Harry closer, heat was spreading across his body making him forget the reasons why he was reluctant. He could feel the sparks around them; how could this be wrong? Why did they have to care about what other people said? When they were together nothing else mattered.

  
“I do, I want you… _so much_.” Draco placed his hands on the nape of Harry’s neck, burying his fingers in silky-smooth hair, his thumbs caressing the back of his ears.

  
It was inevitable; they were a perfect match. Harry was fire, Draco was gasoline.

  
He just wanted to burn with Harry, to feel their bodies melting together, to turn into smoke and disappear into the night sky.

**Author's Note:**

> A huge thank you to (gwendolen_lotte) for your life-saving beta skills :)


End file.
